


it is dark. there is a light.

by EvolutionOfAnIcicle



Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Non-Chronological, POV Second Person, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvolutionOfAnIcicle/pseuds/EvolutionOfAnIcicle
Summary: and as always, the creatures of light are all around you. you are surrounded with their sounds, with no way to go but forward. they push you along the air currents, up and up and up, and as the ruin begins, pillars crashing through the clouds and an enormous being dipping back down below, you cease all thoughts of dipping down and turning back.there is no other way out. this you know to be certain.if you continue on for long enough, this too will come to an end.a series of non-chronological one-shots that take place in the world of sky, centering around an unnamed sky kid.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. dawn of a star

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! i was originally intending this to be a longer, chronological story, but i decided it might be fun to just write it as i please. these will all focus on the same character, in the same universe.
> 
> it's also entirely possible that i will go back and edit chapters. this is more of a dumping grounds than a finished fic ^_^'

you open your eyes to purple sands and luminous boats floating in a dark sea.

in the distance, a bell is tolling. it will be your guide, young one. listen well.

return the stars to the sky, young one. return the light.

you enter the tunnel, feet brushing softly against the smooth stone floor, and watch as light shimmers over the cavern walls to show a gleaming mural.

for just how long has it slept here alone?

stepping to the edge of the cliff, you steel yourself before leaping off and floating gently to the ground. and as you pick yourself up and trod across the sands, you see a child.

it is featureless and yet carries all, with a bright light that you are sure could break through any darkness, no matter how true. 

you cast out your thoughts of such deep darkness, something that feels like a memory creeping up into the corners of your mind only to be pushed back before it can take hold.

you take your steps carefully, not sure yet how to keep your balance. the wind is blowing. the child shines.

return the light.

and as the child’s light becomes your own, its very being intertwining with yours before vanishing with a twinge of grief, you feel the warmth settle onto your shoulders and wrap around your heart to form a pair of brown wings. they provide a comforting guard against the gusts of wind that blow past you from the short cliff that stands ahead, just a bit taller than you are.

you ready your stance, lift your arms, and rise.

you watch the ground before you fall away to reveal a sweeping landscape of lavender dunes and sturdy figures that lie in the near distance. small chirping creatures flit and flutter in spiraling wind currents, their iridescent wings gleaming with a light that reminds you of the child from just before.

will they, too, disappear?

casting your eyes back to look at where the child had stood, now replaced only by a twinkling memory of its presence to show it was there, you remember that you are, in fact, in midair. you lean forwards to bring yourself atop the cliff before the ground comes any farther, stumbling for a moment before regaining your footing.

you look ahead and move on. the bell tolls.


	2. supernova

and as always, the creatures of light are all around you. you are surrounded with their sounds, with no way to go but forward. they push you along the air currents, up and up and up, and as the ruin begins, pillars crashing through the clouds and an enormous being dipping back down below, you cease all thoughts of dipping down and turning back.

there is no other way out. this you know to be certain.

if you continue on for long enough, this too will come to an end.

you are carried into the void of blue and flow over a sky-river of tiny phosphorescent butterflies and let your mind drift along with the spirits as they call out to you before returning to follow, towards the blinding light in the near distance.

their calls warm your cape, but not your heart. what use is this? to find and to lose and to find and to lose and to find the light only to lose it once again. a never-ending spiral, a cycle of loss.

there is no longer any of that innocent child in you, that child who gazed admiringly at the spirits and would bound away exploring on a whim. you lost them long ago.

maybe they were never even there.

you watch as you draw closer to the center of the vortex of light, at the place where all the things that could ever glow converge to become one.

you know you will not be able to stay as one. you will be spit back out into the world, told to return the light. and for what? there is only losing and finding now. an endless game of hide and seek.

and as you are pulled closer, enveloped in a sickly sweet glimmering stream of hope and light and belonging, you allow yourself to think for a moment that maybe. just maybe, this time it will be different.

just this once, can you be free?

you allow your body to fall limp as you are carried through the light. your heart sings out with joy and you are becoming and becoming and becoming and - nothing.

you tumble over onto the familiar cool grass of the beyond, its luminescent blades taunting against your ankles. of course. you could never stay as one with the light.

what a fool you were to hope.

a fool to even try your hand at redemption.

it has never worked before. why ever would that change? it’s a cold, hard fact of this world.

you will never be free from the lost and found of the cycle of light.

you don’t realize you’ve hit the ground until dampened grass brushes against your cheek. brushing it away, you curl into yourself, not willing to move.

you don’t want to go any farther. it’ll never be worth it. you’ll only feel loss with no respite.

but if you stay. if you commit yourself to never moving from this spot.

it would by no means be a happy ending, but it would be an ending.

at this point, that’s all you need.

letting out an exhausted sigh, you close your eyes and drift off.

\---

return the light. young one, you must return the light.

you block out the words. no. you can’t do this anymore. it’s draining your very being and replacing it with empty mirages of hope, only to be poked at and pierced and poured out again.

return the light.

no. no. i can’t. i won’t. no. don’t make me do this anymore!

a sigh.

yet another light has been lost. very well. we will make do with what we have.

young one. you are about to be reborn…

\---

you open your eyes. a bell is tolling. the purple sands at your feet are invitingly familiar, but when you try to recall, you find that all in your memory is shadows and whispers. you stand shakily and make your way over the dunes.

return the light.


	3. peace and quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a hot minute since i updated yeah  
> school's like that
> 
> motivation hit at 1am tho so we get this short thing! a bit different from the other chapters stylistically as well  
> i actually wrote this in a series of texts to myself which explains the kind of weird formatting lol

surrounded by sky on all sides and the ground rolling beneath your feet

there should be ripples forming in the grey sand beneath you from the way your head spins

but it’s tranquil and peaceful and so very quiet

the wavering echoes of silence ring in your ears, any sound you might make to cut through swallowed up by the overwhelming space right over your head and it’s too close

you take one step forwards then another, desperate to find some pillar with which to hold up the devastating vastness that is the sickly green sky

your feet brush against the sand, soft shuffling noises that cut into your ears like razor blades and how dare you

how dare you break the silence the quiet the peace

how dare you do nothing but disrupt disturb destroy what is already there what is natural

how dare you even exist and breathe and move

you sink to your knees, the weight of your guilt shoving you down onto the sand

afraid to even breathe, words catching in your chest, your shoulders curling inwards

it’s all so very quiet

the sky crashes down on your ears and you realize that you are screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can finally erase 'the wavering echoes of silence' from my chalkboard thing i've been meaning to use it somewhere for literal months o|<


End file.
